broken crown
by Stelmarya
Summary: Sabe que es el final. Senbonzakura se hace trizas en sus manos, aunque todavía sostiene el mango en su mano, terco hasta la muerte. No queda nada de él, excepto un cuerpo destrozado y un espíritu machacado. La Sociedad de Almas se derrumba a su alrededor. [Drabble]


**Disclaimer** : Bleach no me pertenece. Todos los derechos reservados a Tite Kubo.

* * *

(duele)

sabe que es el final. senbonzakura se hace trizas frente suyo, aunque todavía sostiene el mango en su mano, terco hasta la muerte.

(duele)

(duele mucho)

siente el momento en que el capitán general libera su bankai. bien. hay un atisbo de esperanza en él. si hay alguien que puede derrotar a esas bestias es

(no lo soporto. el dolor me va a)

pierde su visión con rápidez, pero es capaz de detectar el poder espiritual de sus subordinados. percibe como se extinguen cada una de sus vidas. su división está diezmada, los hombres y mujeres a los que dirigió con tanto ahínco, todos hechos trizas. y renji

(no te vayas. aguanta un poco más)

él es el primero en irse de su percepción. no sabe si murió. no sabe si simplemente él está demasiado débil y lo perdió de rango. no sabe. no sabe. la duda lo carcome por dentro, y se aferra al débil poder espiritual de rukia con toda su voluntad.

(tú no)

(tú no te puedes ir. no te atrevas, rukia)

quiere morirse ahora mismo, porque no soporta el pensamiento de sentir a rukia irse. eso no.

(vuelve. no me dejes, por favor)

(aguanta solo un poco)

pero se va, y la duda es peor que el insoportable dolor que recorre todo su cuerpo. su fracaso final. le falló a la sociedad de almas, a la sexta división, a su teniente, y falló en su promesa, a la voluntad de su esposa. le falló a la persona más importante de su vida actual. es irracional llegar a conclusiones inciertas, es irracional sucumbir ante el miedo, pero ya nada de eso importa. ese quincy demoníaco liberó todos sus miedos, y ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás. el rostro de rukia derritiéndose se repite una y otra vez en su memoria, y el estrés empeora su dolor.

(no lo soporto)

(muere, por favor)

hasta la sobrecogedora presión espiritual del capitán comandante se desvanece, pero hay algo diferente en ello. un calor infernal, luego nada. si el capitán comandante cayó también

(no)

si su general, su líder, también falló

(imposible)

su sangre gotea por el suelo. baja la mirada y ve los intestinos que sobresalen de su torso. tiene que morir ya. no es posible que un hombre soporte tanto dolor, aunque sea un capitán honorable y digno

(ya es suficiente)

(no puedo más)

pero algo cambia. una figura borrosa en su radar, muy familiar.

(tú)

no queda nada de él. el hombre implacable y cruel que alguna vez cazo a rukia con todo su poder es ahora solo un pedazo de carne aplastado contra una pared. ¿honorable? ¿digno? no fue capaz de proteger a su orgullo. no es sino un hombre despreciable. todo se desmorona a su alrededor, pero queda alguien. la persona que detuvo a ese hombre implacable y cruel.

(rukia y renji están bien)

(eso está bien)

(puedo irme)

pero no sin antes suplicarle a ese niño, doscientos años menor que él, que protega lo que él no pudo. que continúe la lucha que él falló. es un niño, solo diecisiete años, pero puede confiar en él. ha visto sus ojos, su determinación. no ha encontrado voluntad más fuerte que esa en su vida. puede dejárselo a él.

(ya puedo irme)

(por favor, kurosaki ichigo)

(no merecemos que sacrifices tu vida por nosotros, pero te lo suplico)

y luego la presencia se va. no queda nada, solo cenizas, escombros y una negrura insoportable. ya no hay dolor. todo se va. por fin

(tal vez vuelva a ver a hisana, en la otra vida. eso estaría muy bien)

nunca la ha dejado de extrañar. _nunca_.

(por fin)

y luego, nada. un final decepcionante para alguien que se proclamaba tan noble y soberbio. pero no pasa nada. se lo ha dejado a ichigo, y sabe, como la luz que resplandece y el viento que sopla, que ese hombre será capaz de salvarlos. lo hizo una vez, y lo volverá a hacer.

(si, eso está b)

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Ups. Me estoy releyendo el manga, y esta escena de la pelea contra los Quincy siempre será la más dolorosa para mi. Y pensar que el capitán impresionante e invencible que apareció en la saga de la Sociedad de Almas terminó así, mi pobre bebé. Merecía menos dolor, un poquito de compasión :(

Decidí escribirlo de manera errática y rota para un hombre errático y roto, espero que en su mayoría se haya entendido. El título proviene de la canción de Mumford & Sons, se las recomiendo de todo corazón.

Comentarios y sugerencias siempre bien recibidos.


End file.
